


My treasure

by Cloudyjongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Choi San is Whipped, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Insecurities, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, but it gets better, idk anymore just read it, it’s hot then it’s soft then back to hot, it’s not bad tho, san is so hot oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: San watched the taller man from afar. He simply looked like he had been sculpted by the gods themselves; his tall, gorgeus body obeyed every single command its owner gave. The man danced so powerfully, so sure about himself, that San knew. He knew that he had to get this man.I don't really know who to ship with who because gayteez, but when we got the wonderland mv behind and San called Yunho puppy and dragged him i knew i HAD to do an oneshot about them.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	My treasure

**Author's Note:**

> My rare-pairing fic hahahah. I hope you all like it!
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)

San had just been walking home from a nearby grocerystore, when the familiar beat of Coco had reached his ears. Being bored, he walked towards the sound of music. There was always people busking around here, wanting money or popularity, usually both. Or just doing it for fun.

He reached a place where he could see what was going on. Seven boys were dancing. They all wore black cargopants, black shirts, vests, caps and some chains on their pants. Overall they were all super talented. They were so synchronized that it was as if they were one 7 bodies and one brains. However, one of them catched San's eyes. His body was slim and tall, but San couldn't see his face properly. He was obviously the center of the dance. Even though he moved back and forward, he was still in the center. And he definitely deserved that spot.

San watched the taller man from afar, leaning against a streetlamp with his arms crossed on his chest. The man simply amazing; his tall, gorgeus body obeyed every single command its owner gave. His facial expressions were on point, and at the same time he mouthed the lyrics. 

The song was reaching its end but their legs never slowed down. It sure was a tiring choreography. 

The song ended, and the man turned his back to audience and walked away.

San smirked, and clapped along with other people. The man walked back, and started bowing while smiling brightly. Gosh, he was cute. San took a quick look of the whiteboard leaning against the stereo, and typed the instagram account to his notes. He would find cutie's instagram when he got home.

He took a last look of the boy and turned around to leave. 

————

It was the next day. San had just finished his work, and was now walking home from metrostation near his house, when he heard someone sing. San stopped on his tracks. He knew this voice. He turned around, and walked towards the voice. He was right, there sang an angel. The man from yesterday. He was wearing black ripped jeans, black turtleneck and a turquoise ripped denim jacket. It brought more saliva to San's mouth. 

The man sang Ed Sheeran's Photograph. His voice was so beautiful, just like San expected an angel to sound.. His eyes were closed, he was so immersed in singing. San walked closer and closer, until he stopped beside some older woman. The man didn't have a place where to put money, but that wouldn't stop San from giving him money. His fingers played with his credit card. He knew exactly what to do. 

San smiled, and watched the beautiful man open his eyes. He smiled and sang and waved to a little girl. The song ended, and once again the boy began to bow and thank people. San watched him, and waited. 

Everyone else finally left, but San stayed. When the boy finally saw him, he startled.

"Oh my god!"

San chuckled, this boy was so cute.

"I don't see anything where i can put money." He said. 

"I don't take money." The boy answered.

"You don't?" San asked.

"I don't."

"No?" San pestered with a sly smile.  
"I see. Well Jeong Yunho, you're one talented boy."

"How do you know my name?" Yunho asked, kinda freaked out.

"Don't freak out, i found it. I went to look at your dance group's instagram and found it there."

Yunho swallowed and nodded.

"Oh... Thank you, Mr..?" 

San chuckled. He knew that this would happen.

"You'll learn that later."

He smirked at the boy, and continued his journey home. He knew Yunho watched him.

Easy.

————

San drank his whiskey slowly. It was friday night, and he had to let out some energy by dancing. His checked out every single human in the bar, but then loud laughter reached his ears. He turned his head to look. 

There came Yunho, dressed up so nicely. He was with some other boys, probably from his group. The boy about Yunho's height with red hair stayed pretty close to Yunho all the time. San bit his lips. He wasn't jealous. Definitely not. 

The group of friends headed straight to dancefloor. Yunho looked so pretty.

San watched them dance. His chest tightened every second, every minute, every song. When almost every friend of Yunho's left to get drinks, it was San's time.

He stood up, and walked confidently to the dance floor. He was confident, i mean, he had worked hard to get this body. He neared Yunho from behind, and calmly, slid his hand from Yunho's back to his chest. He pressed his body against Yunho's.

San felt how Yunho's breath hitched and he flinched a little.

"Shh... It's just me." San whispered, enjoying the tall body.

"Who are you?" 

"San."

"San?"

San hummed, and danced with his hand on Yunho's waist.

"Relax. I just want to dance with you." San whispered.

Yunho relaxed a bit, only a bit, and started to dance against San a little. He could feel Yunho's heart beating fast. The boy was innocent, but San wasn't.

San's hands traveled down Yunho's chest, all the way to his ass and again up to his waist, taking in the feel of his body.

"Yunho! We leave you alone for two minutes and you already get someone?"

His friends were back. San decided to make an entrance, so he took a step forward, so he could stan just beside Yunho. San's hand never left his waist.

San had guessed correctly; Yunho's soft, perfect cheeks with a little bit babyfat were crimson red. He was embarrassed of the situation. San just smirked.

"You need to be careful with when and where you leave this angel alone" He said, his hand massaging Yunho's waist slowly.

One if them smirked, obviously pleased with the situation.

"I'm Wooyoung. This redhead is Mingi, the smallest guy is Hongjoong, then we have Jongho, and Seonghwa, who is only here because he can't let his babies drink alone, and this small, but dangerous guy named Yeosang. And the angel is Yunho. Who are you, an angel too?" Wooyoung smirked.

"Hmm, i prefer demon or lucifer. Choi San, nice to meet you all."

"Hot. He's a good one, Yunho. We're gonna go... somewhere in here, so Yunho, call me if you have to." Wooyoung said, and started pushing the other boys towards the corner of the bar.

"Is this a good idea?"

"Shut up, Seonghwa. Finally someone is interested in him. It has been a long season of broken hearted Yunho, and i won't let you ruin this..." Wooyoung tried to be quiet, but San still heard it, and chuckled.

"Long season of broken hearted Yunho?" He asked.

"Yeah uhm... I'm just too tall" Yunho muttered, and rubbed the back of his neck.

San hummed, and stepped closer to him.

"But with me, you're perfect. Don't tell you heard this from me, but," San motioned him to lean closer with his index finger, and he did.  
In a second, San had his hand in Yunho's gorgeus blonde hair, pulling it back and baring Yunho's neck to him. His hot breath fanned Yunho's ear.

"The bigger someone is, the more there is to eat." He whispered, and licked Yunho's ear.

He could hear his breath. It was heavier than normally.

He let go of Yunho's head, and watched his angel with a small smile.

"I know you can dance, why are you so shy now? You weren't shy the day before yesterday" San whispered, and pulled him closer again.

"You saw me dance?" 

"I did. So don't disappoint me"

Yunho bit his lower lip, and watched San for a second, until he span around and his back met San's chest. 

Yunho started his dance. He was really shy at first, but as song changed and he started to trust San enough to know he wouldn't kidnapp him there and now, his moves got more sensual. 

Yunho really did know how to dance. His hips moved almost sinfully, and San would lie if he said he didn't have a half hard on.

Their dance got more intensive. Sweat glistened on their foreheads, cheeks were flushed and breath a little heavier than usually. 

"I need a drink, do you want something?" San asked, when the song ended.

"Definitely." Yunho answered, and put his hands on his hips.

San smirked and took Yunho's hand to his, and guided their way through the dance floor, to the bar.

"For me, whiskey, and for my beautiful company?" San turned to Yunho.

"I don't... I don't really drink a lot" Yunho said, biting his lower lip, and looking at San pleadingly.

"And a mojito."

Yunho flashed him a huge smile, and sat down.

He was so cute, San just wanted to keep him forever.

"Tell me about yourself, Yunho." San smiled.

"Shouldn't i be the one to ask you that, San?"

The way San's name rolled on Yunho's tongue made him bite his lower lip.

"Brat, i see."

Yunho giggled.

"I'm Jeong Yunho, 20 years old. I'm training to be a trainee" He smiled.

"That explains your heavenly vocals and sinful dance" San muttered. 

Yunho blushed.

"Thank you."

"No but for real, if i had a company, i'd beg you to sign a contract. They are just blind."

Yunho smiled, and quickly brushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"Thank you. That really means a lot."

"I'm Choi San. The three big mountains in Korea are Seoraksan, Hallasan, and me, Choi San."

Yunho burst in loud laughter to his corny joke.

San couldn't do anything but smile at the way Yunho laughed. It sounded so melodic, so pretty.

"That was a good one." Yunho said after he has calmed down.

They drank their drinks, and talked about their life. 

"I'm going to bathroom" Yunho said, and stood up.

San nodded, and watched him go. 

He really loved bars and clubs. He loved being able to interact with so many new people, just like that. He had lured so many girls and boys just like Yunho. The only difference was that San was now two years older, didn't search for one night stands, and had taken interest in Yunho.

And if he wasn't wrong, Yunho's cheeks took a beautiful red color and heart beated faster every time he was with San.

San watched the people as some of them danced, some just laid on the sofa already passed out, few couples made out and rest just drank.

Was Yunho jerking off or why did he take so much time?"

Now that San looked at his watch, Yunho had already been there for over 15 minutes. Bad feeling crept over him, and he stood up. San basically ran towards the bathrooms, ready to face the scene of Yunho being drugged or something.

But before he could open the door and yeet himself inside, he stopped to listen. Yunho was speaking with someone.

"No, Keonhee, stay there. Don't fucking come closer." San furrowed his brows. Yunho sounded so mad, scared and sad.

"Yunho... We can discuss." 

San didn't recognize the other voice.

"No! We can't! Keonhee, please, just get out!" 

Yunho's voice was full of desperation.

"Baby..."

San felt a pang on his chest at the petname. But he had to hear more before rushing inside.

"Don't call me that! We're over, been for months!" 

The other man didn't answer. 

"Keonhee?" Yunho's voice was weaker.

No answer.

Some rustling of clothes and the sound of shoes against the floor. San had to use all of his might to stay there.

"Keonhee, you're scaring me." Yunho whispered.

"Let's go, alright?" 

"NO! LET ME GO!"

That's all it took. San ran inside.

He stared at the scene he was seeing.

The other man, about Yunho's height, had Yunho's hands pinned above him. Yunho's back was against the wall, and his eyes were moist of unshed tears. San was fuming.

"What the fuck are you doing?" San asked, voice dangerously low.

"San..." Yunho whispered, his face full of relief.

"You're here to rape someone, huh?" San asked, and stepped closer.

"I would never..." The other man's voice died down.

"Let go of Yunho." San said, staring blankly at the man.

The man didn't move at all.

"I'm not kidding. I can chip-chop you in half in few seconds. Let. Go. Of. Him."

The man finally let go, and turned around.

"Are you his boyfriend?" The man asked.

"Soon-to-be boyfriend. So get the fuck out." San answered.

San stared at him, nodding towards the door with his head. The other man just let his head hang low, he bowed at San and left. Atleast he had some manners.

When the door closed, San walked to Yunho, wrapped his hands around his body and hugged him as good as he could.

"Don't be scared. He left."

Yunho nodded, and pressed his face on San's shoulder. 

"Did he try to rape you? Do you want to fill a lawsuit or something?" San knew he wasn't being as discreet as he should if the situation was really rape, but his possessiveness took over.

"No. He would never do that."

San petted Yunho's head.

"An ex who wants you back?" He asked.

Yunho nodded.

"We broke up months ago. But he couldn't get over it. I left him because he cheated on me. Now he wanted me back."

The fire inside San's chest fumed again.

"Do you want him back?"

"No. I don't want to be treated like shit again. I don't want to feel like shit again."

San hummed.

"Do you want to to go home?" He asked.

Yunho let out some noise which probably meant yes, but he didn't let go of San.

"Yunho?" San asked.

"Please don't let go."

San chuckled.

"If i take your hand, would it be okay?"

It was silent for few seconds, until a quiet 'yeah' was heard, and Yunho let go of him.  
San smiled at the sight of Yunho. He was embarrassed again.

San took Yunho's hand to his, and started to lead him out. People were watching, but who cared?

San's eyes seeked for a red head. When he found him, they walked to Mingi.

"I'm taking princess home. To my place. His asshole ex is back." San informed.

"That snake. Thank you for informing me. Be careful on the way back, it's late." Mingi said, and smiled.

San smiled back, and left with Yunho again.

"Do you have a car?" He heard the tall man ask.

"Yes, i do, but i've drank so we're taking a taxi."

They stepped out, and the air was clearer. It's was easier to breathe.

San waves to the nearest taxi, and opens the door to let Yunho go in before him. 

Yunho sure is one clumsy little boy.

Thank god San's reflexes were fast, because without them, Yunho's head would have a bump.

San snickers, and sits down.

"Being tall has its minuses, right?"

Yunho just hummed, and let his head fall on San's shoulder. 

San took Yunho's hand to his, and gently rubbed it. The whole situation felt so... right.

The drive wasn't long. The cab stopped, San gave the driver money, and helped Yunho out, securing his head. He had to hold Yunho, because this clumsy baby almost tripped over.

"Are you drunk? Tipsy?" San asked, chuckling.

"N-no... I mean, i'm not completely sober, i can feel the alcohol, but i can still control myself completely" Yunho answered.

"Good. You really don't drink, do you?" 

"I don't. Because i have so bas alcohol tolerance." Yunho confessed, his cheeks reddening again.

"Why did you decide to drink tonight, then?" San asked, and opened the door.

"Because i trust you." 

It was simple answer, yet it warmed San's cold heart so much.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah." Yunho bent to take off his shoes.

When he straightened again, his mouth opened slightly.

"Welcome to San-land." San chuckled.

"You're rich, aren't you?" Yunho asked bluntly.

"You're a brat, aren't you?" San questioned him.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just... wow."

San knew his house was big and pretty, and pretty expensive, and he got this reaction every time he brought someone home. But none of those bitches got further than the bathroom they fucked in. 

San gently pushed Yunho forward.

"C'mon, let's not spend the evening here."

They walked forward, and San slowed down, just so he could check Yunho out again.

It was only now San saw it.

Yunho was wearing a harness.

A harness on top of a black, tight turtleneck. San almost pressed him against the floor then and there.

"Woah, you have all these mangas- San? Are you okay?" Yunho asked, waving his hand in front of San.

"Yeah. Why don't we go to my bedroom?" San smirked, and watched Yunho's cheeks turn to the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. He placed his left hand on Yunho's waist, gently guiding him.  
"My bedroom is... full of surprises."

He opened the door. 

San's bedroom was beautiful. Because his apartment combined two of the highest floors, he obviously had a beautiful view to Seoul. One side of his room was completely windows.

His bedroom looked like a normal, a bit bigger than average bedroom during the day, but now, in the middle of the night, as the room was dimly lit; it looked almost dangerous. San's soul was dark, and he was fine with it. So was his wardrobe, and his house. He knew he was sinful. He knew hell would be there waiting for him when he died. But god, he would take Yunho to heaven tonight.

San knew he looked like a psycho right now. He was smirking, his dick painfully hard. But all he could think was Yunho, Yunho, Yunho. 

"Woah." Yunho said, and stepped further in.

San followed him, and pressed his lips on Yunho's earlobe.

"Do you want to, by any chance, check my bed? It's really soft..." He whispered.

He knew what kind of impact his dirty mouth could do. He knew exactly what to say, where to touch. 

San's hands slid from Yunho's waist to his chest, and pressed it slightly to feel his heartbeat. It was beating hard, just like San wanted to. 

"I-I can always test it..." Yunho's voice was small, weak and unsure, and San smirked. He had him exactly where he wanted to. All this attention and dirty touches and whispers had made his mind wander to places. He had thought about San. Maybe how San would push into him, how he would be full of San's marks in the morning. Or maybe he was a bit kinky. San definitely was a BIT kinky. 

"Go on." He whispered.

Yunho walked slowly, and San smirked even more. His legs were already shaking. Oh, how fun this would be.

Yunho sat on the edge of the bed carefully, and looked San to his eyes. 

"Must feel nice, doesn't it?" He asked, and walked slowly towards Yunho.

"Y-yeah."

Yunho backed as San neared him. He smirked, and lifted his knee to the bed.

"Are you trying to run away?" He whispered, and crawled closer to Yunho.

Yunho bit his lip and watched San with wide eyes.

"N-No" He answered.

"Good." He sat right beside Yunho.  
"Your hands are soft. Can i try them?~" 

This was his tactic. 

"Sure..." Yunho's voice trembled already. 

San took his hands, and as quickly as a vampire, he was on top of Yunho, and had them pinned above his head.

"Oh no. You gotta be careful, babe. You can't trust people like that. There can be some dangerous guys," He licked the side of Yunho's neck,  
"Wanting you. Some dangerous men, for example, me."

San smirked at Yunho's ecstatic expression. Just like San had thought Yunho liked dirty talk.

"Your face looks beautiful. Can i touch it?" San whispered again.

Yunho let out a whimper.

"Aaw. Needy, pretty little thing."

San held Yunho's hands with his left hand, and touched his face. Yunho's skin was like a cloud; it was so soft, and had perfect amount of fat. San didn't really care about his partners' weight or height anyways.

"Your lips look sinful. Can i kiss them?" He whispered, and looked straight to Yunho's eyes.

"Yes." Yunho whispered back.

San smirked, brought his lips to Yunho's and closed his eyes. If Yunho's face was soft, then dude, his lips were something more. Was there any imperfections in this man?

San was about to take it slow and start the kiss with something tender, but Yunho had another plans. He was so turned on by San's games, (yes, San felt his hard cock against his leg), that he turned the kiss immediately to something so dirty and hungry.

There was no space for breathing or slowing down. At some point it probably looked like they were eating each other, and that's exactly what it was.

Their lips were so perfect together, their tongues were perfect together, San's teeth were perfect for biting Yunho's lower lip.

San growled, and moved from Yunho's lips to his neck, and bit down, earning a small whimper from him again. Then he sat up, and watched Yunho with his chest heaving and hair almost covering his eyes. He slid his hands to Yunho's harness.

"You wore this to get mens attention, didn't you?" San asked, his voice dangerously low.

Yunho didn't answer, he just stared at San, his eyes wide open.

"Were you so needy to get some dick that you had to wear this?" He growled.

Yunho bit his lower lip.

"Answer me."

"Y-Yes!" Yunho quickly shouted, and stared at San.  
"I wanted to look good... to look so good that someone would actually touch me" His eyes were glossy of unshed tears.

It was heartbreaking. Who knew this man was so insecure about his height?

San tilted his head and smiled lovingly at Yunho and petted his cheek with his hand.

"Just once, i wanted to feel the things everyone else feel. The presence of other human Wooyoung feels, the touch Hongjoong feels, the warmth Mingi feels, the sensation Seonghwa feels, the rapture Jongho feels, the emotions Yeosang feels... I just wanted to feel loved. But i'm Jeong fucking Yunho, the shy, fucking stupid boy."

Tears fell down Yunho's cheeks and he turned his face away from San.

"No, baby. Look at me." 

He didn't.

"Look at me." San brought his fingers to Yunho's chin, and tilted it back.

"You think you look bad? You think you are ugly? You think you're too tall? You think you aren't lovable? You really think there's no one to love you?" San asked.

Yunho stared at his eyes, and slowly, hesitantly nodded. His eyes were so pretty. They shone now even more than normally, mirroring the entire galaxy. They showed so much emotions. Fear, hurt, sadness, lust, everything.

"If you were any of those things, you wouldn't have probably the biggest fuckboy in Seoul, Choi San, 173 centrimeters, here with you. You wouldn't have spiked my interest. I wouldn't be head over heels over you. If you were my usual one night thing i wouldn't had protected you against your ex. I would've fucked you quickly, simply in my bathroom because hoes don't step here." San explained, wiping away Yunho's tears.

"When i first met you, it was the music that got to my ears. I was curious; i loved the song, and wanted to know what kind of dance it had. There were literally seven of you, wearing all dark clothes and a cap. I couldn't see your face properly, i only saw your body, and man, i was salivating. You looked so damn fine. Your body moved so effortlessly. I didn't even watch any other dancers but you. I searched your instagram. The second time i heard you sing, your voice sounded so heavenly that i just wanted to die listening to it. And i knew i would get you. But it all took a turn when you entered the bar tonight. I'm know for my possessiveness. I didn't share as a kid, it was all mine. And when you came so skin to skin with Mingi, i was so jealous. No one could have you other than me." San smiled, and petted Yunho's cheek.

"People think i prefer petite girls and boys. But i prefer humans. I prefer people who are beautiful inside. For one night stands, it doesn't matter. But for long-time relationships, i'm picky. I pick the prettiest flowers. You're the prettiest flower i've ever seen. You are kind, sometimes too kind. I prefer mysteries. And you were a mystery. You didn't force yourself on me, you slowly warmed up. Yunho, i fucking adore you so much. My heart aches when i hear you think like that of yourself. I'm furious when i think people can't love you just because of your height. That's bullshit. Because i'm going to love you."

Yunho smiled.

He smiled to prettily that it hurt San.

"God damn Jeong Yunho, i'm gonna make you pay for stealing my heart."

Yunho laughed, and San smiled. 

Now they could get back to what they were doing. 

"Let me tell you, the moment i saw your harnesses i got hard instantly." 

Yunho blushed.

"So they did work?"

"Definitely." San then leaned to Yunho's ear, and whispered;  
"Too bad i'm undressing you."

San removed the harness, and slowly, pulled the turtleneck from Yunho's pants so he could touch bare skin. He slid his hands from stomach all the way up, not forgetting to give his nipples some extra-attention, earning a quite lewd sigh from Yunho.

San smirked. He did like vanilla, but... honestly? San stands for satan.

He ripped Yunho's shirt in half.

"I'll buy you a new one, baby." He whispered, and stared at Yunho's naked upper body. It looked so, so, delicious.

But then, he stood up. Yunho looked confused, San sly like a fox. He opened the drawer beside his bed, and took out a bottle of lube.

Yunho's eyes were wide as saucers. 

San opened Yunho's pants, and smirked at his erection.

"Must be painful, huh? But i'm gonna fuck you so good that you'll forget your own name." San winked at Yunho, and took completely off his pants, and then slowly, peeled off his boxers. 

"You're so needy, look at all this precum. You really need someone to fuck you senseless" 

San gave Yunho's cock few strokes, only enough to earn some quiet moans. Then it was time for the show. He knew he looked good, but when he started to undress, Yunho's face was priceless. San smirked, and confidently took off his clothes. He started stroking his leaking cock, groaning and biting his lower lip. Yunho whined and stared at him, eyes wide open.

He climbed back to the bed, and leaned over Yunho's ear.

"You don't get enough attention, do you? Are you jealous? Are you hoping that i would use you instead of my hand?" He whispered to Yunho's ear.

The said boy shivered, and bit his lip.

"On your knees on the floor." San snapped, and waited.

Yunho stood up, he was trembling. But he obeyed San anyways, and kneeled on the floor.

"Open your mouth. You wanted to please me and now you will."

"Tap my thigh if it becomes too much." San might be kinky and rough in bed, but he wasn't a monster.

Yunho opened his mouth, and San stroked his dick before guiding it to Yunho's mouth. His mouth was warm and moist with his saliva, it made San groan again. Yunho took about half of the length in easily, but after that he struggled.

"Not gonna work, kitten." 

San pushed his hand deep in Yunho's soft, blond locks, and at the same time, he pushed his hips forward.

He felt the vibrations Yunho's throat made (he gagged and tried to cough), and groaned, throwing his head back.

"Man, i love blowjobs."

Yunho got his breath in control again, and San was just about to start moving his hips, when Yunho pulled his head up, and swallowed his dick again conpletely. San's eyes rolled to the back of his head, how was this boy so good at giving a head? Yunho used his tongue well and licked the vein on San's dick, making the said man almost cum there and then. He used the pressure he could create with his lips, and kept with the up-down motion. 

San thought he'd black out when Yunho's long, slender fingers wrapped around the base of San's cock, and started to massage it. San pulled Yunho's hair even more and basically fucked his mouth. It didn't take long until San's hot, thick cum filled Yunho's throat.

When San finally pulled out of Yunho's mouth, the view was so lewd that San just wanted to take him immediately. Some of his cum dripped down with saliva to Yunho's chin. He was panting, but wiped the cum with his finger and sucked it.

San growled, and pulled Yunho up.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard and so much that you'll only scream my name. You'll cry because it feels so good. I'll take you so near your edge that you don't know if you're in hell or heaven." He bit Yunho's earlobe, and flipped the boy on the bed on his stomach. 

San's hands followed Yunho's curves, and wandered lower and lower, all the way to his ass. And boy, what an ass.

"So you're telling me no one wants a piece of this fucking perfect ass?" San asked, and touched it. He groaned, and slapped it a little.  
"Oh my god. I'm not gonna last in your ass for long"

San knew Yunho was red. His fingers danced way too near something so private, but no can do anymore. San massaged the rim of muscles with his fingers, and squirted a good amount of lube to his hands. 

"Ready, baby?" 

Yunho nodded, and San pushed his index finger half way in. Yunho's body jerked and he gasped. 

"Are you a virgin?" San asked, his voice almost a growl. 

"N-no."

San hummed with satisfaction.

"Good. Virgins would break with me."

He pushed the rest of the finger in, and twisted it. Yunho moaned, and lifted his ass up a little.

"Hmm? Want another?" 

Yunho whined and nodded. San pulled his index finger almost out, and pushed middlefinger in too. Yungo's back arched, and he let out a moan. San got shivers.

"You're so fucking tight for my fingers, can't wait to feel you around my cock" San growled, and scissored his fingers slightly.

The next words almost made San go grazy.

"Please San... I'm not fragile, i won't break..." Yunho whispered.

"You want to rough things up, don't you?" 

"I can take it, please."

"You're kinky. And that's perfect."

San pulled his fingers almost out, and pushed the ringfinger also in. Yunho whined and moaned, pushing his hips to San's fingers.

He started moving and twisting his fingers, feeling the insides of his baby. Yunho's ass was so warm and tight, San could only imagine it around his dick.

Once he was sure he could take his cock, he finally pulled the fingers out, which made Yunho whine again.

"Shh, you'll get my dick now. Just a few seconds."

San took lube and massaged it to his dick, and bit down on his lower lip. Yunho was there, waiting for him, his ass up in the air and hole clenching around nothing. His body was something so majestic, long, curvy but slender. He guided his dick towards the entrance. San massaged the rim with the tip of his dick, and was just about to push in, when Yunho spoke again.

"Please San... I like it rough."

That's all it took.

San snapped his hips forward so powerfully, that the bed creaked and he pushed completely in. Yunho moaned sweetly and loudly. San didn't wait, he just started pounding into that tight ass mercilessly. He pressed his eyes closed, grabbed Yunho's hips with both hands and groaned. Yunho's warm walls massaged his dick. San's mind just went Yunho, Yunho, Yunho.

He growled as Yunho's moans became even lewder, and sank in balls-deep. San slapped Yunho's right buttcheek harshly.

"San, san, san!" Yunho moaned, his voice strained, feeling the sting on his ass well.

San leaned closer, and fucked even harder. He had one mission in his mind, he had to find THAT spot.

He quickly pulled completely out, flipped Yunho over, and then buried his dick competely in in one swift motion.

He had been right. He knew where Yunho's prostate was.

Tears escaped Yunho's eyes as San continued fucking his prostate. He was being so loud and lewd that if San was living in a normal house, neighbours would hear them clearly. Yunho's back arched beautifully.

San bent down and started kissing Yunho's body. He licked and sucked on his left nipple until he felt something wet and hot on his body. Yunho had cummed, and was now crying and moaning. San smirked, and licked some of the cum.

"You taste just as sweet as you look.

San was now basically on top of him, his hands only thing that kept him in air. Thank god he had trained with that personal trainer. 

Yunho sobbed and moaned, he was probably over-simulating. San kissed him hungrily, his teeth attacking Yunho's lips immediately. Yunho answered to his kiss. San was being so dominant that it left no room for complains, not that Yunho had any. He then traveled lower from Yunho's lips, to his neck, and started marking him. He bit down, sometimes harshly, sometimes gently. San sucked and sucked, he wanted to leave marks that wouldn't go away too soon. 

This man was now his.

Yunho moved his hips against San's, trying to get more. San just smirked and fucked so roughly and so fast that even he was surprised someone could take it. Usually the girls started crying when he was prepping them. Well, San was known for being rough after all. 

He changed the angle he was pushing in and now brushed more of the upper part than the lower part of Yunho's ass. That seemed to drive Yunho crazy. He was beggind and begging, moaning San's name and squeezing the sheets with his knuckles white.

"SAN! SAN!" He moaned so lewdly, his voice tired. 

"Gosh, you're so good to me Yunho, so good." San growled and bit down one more time on Yunho's neck, leaving the harshest hickeys on a good place, where everyone could see them.

Was he being possessive? Hell yeah.

The feeling in his lower stomach kept on growing and growing, and then, he pushed inside Yunho as deep as he could, and cummed. Yunho came as well, and San pulled out after some time and lied beside a panting, tired Yunho, who still had tears on his face.

They both panted, and just laid there.

"Woah." Yunho definitely wouldn't have voice tomorrow. Neither could he walk properly.

"You fucking perfect little kitten" San rolled over, and wrapped his hands around Yunho. 

Yunho smiled widely at him, and San couldn't help but smile back.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"How did it sound? Did i?" Yunho asked back.

"Well, i bet no one has ever had you being that loud."

"That's true." Yunho answered, and snuggled closer to San.

San pressed their bodies together, and threw a blanket over them. They could shower in the morning, and he would change the bedsheets.

"San?" 

"Hmm?"

"What are we? What was that?" Yunho asked, his face completely serious.

"We aren't in the bathroom, are we? No, we're on my bed. I didn't have a condom. Do you feel these sore spots on your neck?"

"Yeah?" 

"I don't fuck anyone on my bedroom. I always use condom. I never give hickeys. You have them all, Yunho. I marked you."

Yunhi blushed bright red.

"You are mine now, Yunho. You can't say no."

Yunho smiled, and leaned even closer to San.

"I wouldn't say no."

"Good."

San combed his hand through Yunho's hair until both of them fell asleep.

————

Light woke San up. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the sight of a beautiful sleeping Yunho. His long lashes were beautiful, but the dark circles under his eyes made San concerned. He carefully started petting Yunho's soft, pale cheek. Yunho looked like a princess. He was so, so beautiful. No one would believe San if he said that Yunho begged him to fuck him roughly last night. Well, Yunho would feel it today. No man or woman had never made San feel this way. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really feel anything towards women anymore. The thought of vaginas didn't excite him anymore. Not after last night. Maybe he was Yunho-sexual now, i mean, who wasn't?

San smiled softly at the sight. 

He was in love.

Yunhi opened his eyes. They just looked at each other, until Yunho smiled as well.

"Good morning, princess." San whispered.

"Good morning, San" He whispered back.

"I didn't have the chance to ask you properly tonight, would you be mine?"

"I thought i agreed last night. Yes, i want to be yours." Yunho giggled and smiled brightly.

San nibbled on the marked skin on Yunho's neck, and pecked every single mark.

"I'm gonna treat you so well, baby."


End file.
